


The Break Up Plan || Jai Brooks

by ashtonblues



Category: Janoskians
Genre: F/M, Hate, Jealousy, Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonblues/pseuds/ashtonblues
Summary: Having strong feelings towards you brothers girlfriend Isn't the best feeling in the world. But as he finds someone to help him in the process to end his brothers relationship. But will they finish what they planned on starting or will they forget it and fall for one another?
Relationships: Jai Brooks/Original Female Character(s), Luke Brooks/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introduction

There she was, Jess Taylor. I watched on admiring her. The way her eyes glistened as she walked down the hallway. Her beauty was mesmerizing. The way she laughed as she starred on. Her smile was the best thing to look at in the world, she had the best figure. Not to big not to small just perfect. I watched on as she kept getting closer. I couldn't help but smile. Her blue eyes shined bright, brighter then the bluest ocean. I couldn't help but look onto her. Her blonde hair sways as she still proceeds to make her way down the hallway. Watching her wrap her arms tightly around him. I stand back as he picks her up and swings around, her laugh is heard. My smile grows but soon fades as his lips meet hers. Seeing anyone else with her wouldn't make my feelings that bad but having my brother, my twin brother Luke, be with her just makes it a whole lot worse.


	2. O N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I don't know why my locker did to you but it must have really pissed you off."

I was having the perfect day until then. Just watching it all escalade just doesn't help with the situation. I watch as the smile on her beautiful face fades as she looks at me. She has given me that look since that awful day, I don't think she will ever give me a chance to apologize. Her eyes stay locked on mine as she keeps her thoughts to herself. Luke lets her down as he still holds her in his arms. Watching them react to each other is just something you would see in one of those lovely dovey movies.

"Jai, earth to Jai" Luke says waving his hand in front of my face.

I break my gaze from Jess and look to my brother. He laughs at me before grabbing her hand and heading towards the lunch room. I hesitate for a moment before following behind them. This day is going to be hell if I don't apologize to her.

That's want I'm going to do. I have too.

I walk towards the original table not really up for lunch. I see Beau, Daniel and James sitting at the table having a conversation.

"Have to seen the looks Jess has been giving you?" James questions.

"Yeah."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Beau asks.

Should I tell then what happened?

"I-I"

"It couldnt be that bad" Daniel speaks up.

I look over to the lunch line to see Jess and Luke laughing and smiling. I guess i need to tell someone, and since they are all the way over there this has to be the best moment i hope i dont regret this decision. I take a deep breath.

"Okay remember the night we all were at James' expect Luke?" i ask. They all nod their heads. "Well that same night i left early to go home and get something and when i walked in i had my headphones in ignoring the world around me."

"Get on with it."

"Well I walked to the room and found Luke and Jess-"

"You walked in on them having sex?" Beau says cutting me off.

I nod my head, feeling stupid for telling them and stupid for not really pay attention that day. They all bust out into laughter causing me to feel worse then I already did.

"What's so funny?" Luke questions as he sits down.

I look over at them praying they keep their mouths shut.

"Nothing just how Jai walked in in you and Jess fucking each other's brains out" Daniel blurts out.

I look towards Jess to see her face turning red, dammit she is probably more mad at me know.

"That was a little awkward" Luke finally says.

I zone out if the conversation when they start asking Luke if he finished or what happened. I get up and move to where Jess is, she has her head down probably embarrassed and trying to ignore everyone.

"Jess, I'm sorry" I finally saying. "I didn't mean too-"

"Just drop it okay" she speaks up before leaving the table.

I follow behind not really done with this conversation. I need to fully apologize and she needs to hear me out.

"I'm sorry just listen to me-"

"Just drop it!" she yells.

All the chatter from the lunch room dials down. Everyone has their eyes glued on us, know I feel embarrassed. I look at her as she pushes past me an walks back to Luke. She places herself on his lap, before she presses her lips to his. Kicking the trash can I storm out if the cafeteria. Feeling I need to get my anger out some how. Walking out I punch the nearest locker.

"Hey, I don't know why my locker did to you but it must have really pissed you off."

I look over to where the voice came from to find a girl with dark brown hair walking my way. As she gets closer her hazel eyes shine through her glasses. Her smile is small but it's wide enough for the dimples on her cheeks to pop out.

"Sorry" I mumble.

"It's fine, I'm Micky."

"Jai" I say introducing myself.

Before she can say anything I hear the boys laughter coming closer.

"Jai, were leaving for the rest of the day you coming?" Daniel asks.

"Nah, I'm going to stay."

"Your loss bro" Luke speaks up before following everyone else outside.

I look at Micky as she watches then leave, her eyes are glued on one person but i don't know who. She has her bottom lip between her teeth as she watches them until they are out of view.

"He is so damn cute" she says under her breath.

"Who?"

"Oh my gosh did I say that out loud" she turns to look at me as her cheeks turn red.

"You did and now I'm wondering who you think is 'so damn cute'" I speak with a little chuckle.

She doesn't say anything as she shakes her head while she lightly smiles. My curiosity is getting the best of me.

"Luke."

"Wait Luke?" I question her.

Hoping it would have been like Beau or Daniel but really Luke.

"Yeah" she says seeming a little upset at my tone.

"You and every other girl" I mumble.

"Just you and every other boy in the school wants Jess" she snaps.

"You know I like Jess?"

"Boy it's so obvious, and great job walking in on her and Luke" she says laughing.

How the hell does she know all of this?

"I sit behind your table at lunch, I hear everything" she says reading my thoughts.

Damn, she should know a lot then. The bell rings as the halls soon become crowed with students. The best idea pops into my head. I stand by as she gets her stuff out if her locker before walking off, I follow after hoping this doesn't end up like it did at lunch.

"What would you do if you were able to date him?" I question as I make my way up to her.

"Anything" she mutter looking at me.

"That's what I wanted to hear" I state placing my arm across her shoulders leading her towards the main doors of the school.


	3. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss her then Jai, we haven't seen you with a girl in years now show us" Luke challenges.

I begin walking with Mickey out of the school. I have a great idea going through my head at this moment as I keep my arm over her shoulders. She seems confused as we head down the street. I know that walking into the house with Mickey beside me will cause everyone to be in shock but mostly I need to to make Jess some what jealous. Approaching the main door to the house I look to Mickey as she seems confused.

"Play along, okay?" I question.

She nods. I open the door to hear the loud voices of my brothers and friends. I grab her hand in my as I enter the house. She jerks her hand away but I grab it back. I turn to look at her as she seems startled by my action and yet worried. I hold it tightly in my assuring their is nothing to worry about. I put my attention back on heading to the living room. I enter the room with Mickey beside me. Everyone soon goes quiet at the sight of us. I walk towards the empty chair that is placed beside the couch where some how everyone is placed on.

Sitting down I bring Mickey down with me placing her on my lap.

"Play along." I whisper in her ear.

She turns as looks at me before looking at everyone that had their eyes on us. I notice Jess looking at Mickey with disgust as she is seated in Luke's lap. I knew that she had feelings for me in some way. I smirk at knowing this is working in some way it is, and that's what I wanted.

"When did this happen?" James asks.

"Yeah when did you guys get together?" Beau speaks up.

I begin to rack my brain trying to think of a reasonable answer that they would believe but I'm coming up with nothing.

"A week ago, he helped me pick up my books when someone tripped me" Mickey speaks up. "Right?" she questions turning to look at me.

"Right."

I'm thankful for her at this moment knowing if he hasn't came up with something then the plan I have decided for will be all shit. I watch as she places her arms around my neck as she turns letting her legs hang off the side. Everyone begins to question her, asking her why did she pick me and if we have done anything yet. I butted in there telling them to shut the fuck up.

"Well if you haven't got in her pants yet you must of had some serious make out sessions right?" Jess speaks up looking at me.

Dammit.

"All the time" Mickey speaks up confidently.

Shit what is she doing.

"Kiss her then Jai, we haven't seen you with a girl in years now show us" Luke challenges.

I look at Luke then Mickey, she seems confident about what she is doing. She turns to where she is straddling my lap. I feel a lump form in my throat, I place my hands on her waist. She smiles before leaning into me. Before are lips touch she whispers "Play along."

Her lips crash on to mine. I kiss back knowing that everyone is watching, this is awkward kissing her in front if everyone but at the same time I feel as its just is. Her hands slip into my hair as she lightly pulls, I run my tongue over her bottom lip wanting entrance. She obliges and opens her mouth enough for my tongue to slip in.

"Enough guys!" Luke starts to laugh. "Damn cool your hormones."

Mickey pulls away from me. I'm in complete shock by the kiss but really wanting to do it again. She smirks at me before getting off me and heading to the door. I follow behind, the whole room is silent as we leave.

"Damn do you play along good."

"Well when we arrived I knew what to we're talking about when you say play along" she mutters walking down the driveway.

"Really?"

She nods. "As you said that me saying I would do anything to date you was what you wanted to hear I knew that you had some plan on making them jealous winning you Jess and myself Luke." she answers in a mater-of-fact tone.

"You are smart and on damn good actress, this plan might work out the way we both want it too."

"As it shall, see you tomorrow "boyfriend." she says putting little air quotes around the word boyfriend.

"Bye" I say laughing at her air quotes.

I watch as she heads down the road until she is out of view. That girl is something else but she is exactly what I need to make sure to make Jess jealous. I walk back in to find everyone in their own conversations.

"Mickey seems like a kind of girl Luke would go for" James blurts out.

"Yeah she would, why you with her?" Luke speaks up.

"Why should you care who he is with?" Jess fires at him.

Let the arguing begin.

"I was just wondering, and she is my type more then she is Jai's." he answers truthfully.

"Seems someone is jealous" Daniel says.

Everyone soon starts laughing as well as myself. The way she is acting is exactly what I wanted her to acted like. I knew that the way she looked at me when Mickey was placed on my lap was her jealousy coming out.

"I'm not jealous and why would I be jealous of some whore Jai picked up!"

"Babe you are so jealous" Luke says smirking at his raging girl friend.

"Fuck you!" she snaps before walking out of the house slamming the door behind her.

I sit back as everything starts to unfold but I know Luke wouldn't let it unfold like this without trying to keep it together. He sits their for a couple minutes before going after her. I knew he hates when she is upset like this. I also know after that there and their "make up sex" there is going to be something much bigger to has to end their relationship, But what?

I hear yelling and the. It's stops which means that they are probably in the process of making up at the moment. I stay seated as Luke walks in holding tightly into Jess' hand as he drags her into the house. As they pass by me I look up to see her starring at me. I don't know how long it will take him to crack but seeing as having Mickey over for one day can cause so much conflict, just imagine how much will come when Mickey is over here every day.

I follow the lead of Beau, James and Skip out of the house as we don't want to hear the moans and screaming coming from either of them. I follow their lead as we head to James' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how bad this might be. I need to re-write or even edit this thing eventually.


	4. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, the illusion is to give a guy the idea of having a chance"

I got to school a little more earlier then I planned but I had to tell Mickey what happened when she left. I walk towards her locker as the bell rings noticing her placing her stuff inside. "Hey Mickey" I say greeting her. She smiles at me. "Hey."

"You wouldn't believe what happened when you left" i state as i lean against the locker beside hers. 

She turns to me. "Is it good or bad?" She questions raising her brow at me. 

"Both."

Silence fills the distance between us as she moves stuff around in her little locker. "Go on" she encourages me. I chuckle at her, i close my eyes trying to think clearly what happened. "Well, Luke admitted you where a type of girl he would go after and Jess got so jealous she left but being who they are they made up in the only way they could" I roll my eyes knowing that having sex after a fight isn't the most healthy thing for a relationship but so far it seems to work great for them. She starts to laugh, i couldn't help but laugh with her. I glance over at her; her beauty is something that is mostly not seen especially when its inside and out.

"Hey Jai!"

My attention gets taken away as i look over as Beau and them walk over to us. Right on time Mickey closes her locker and turns to look at everyone. They all smile at her besides from Jess, she stares at me but as i look towards her she looks away from me. I remove myself from the locker i was leaning against and place my arms around Mickey. She doesn't flinch away, i place my chin on her shoulder as the guys talk about the plans after school. 

"Stick to the plan" I whisper in her ear before i kiss her neck. 

She starts to giggle, i smile against her skin. The keep kissing her neck as they begin talking amongst themselves. She turns around facing me, i see a sparkle in her eyes. She looks up at me before pressing me against her locker. "Stick to the plan" She whispers to me like i did her before she brings her lips to mine.

As her lips move forcefully against mine, i place my hands on her hips as her fingers tangle in my hair. Our make out session gets cut short by Luke yelling Jess' name as he storms off down the hallway. 

"She is so pissy anymore" Daniel mutters.

I look to Mickey who just smiles at me, she rests her head on my chest before pulling away. Class doesn't seem something i really want to go to today so i talk Mickey into skipping with us today. As we walk out the front doors i place my arm across her shoulders as she leans into me. 

"You guys need to get a room" Jess mutters as she walks passed us. I laugh knowing the same comment came out of my mouth towards her and Luke before. 

"Don't worry about her, she hates having attention taking away from her" Luke mutters towards us before glancing to Mickey. He gives her a smile before Jess yells his name. A ping of jealousy hits me but i know the plan was my idea and it is something that needs to be done. I pull her closer to me, a blush crosses her face as she looks down. Mickey insist on some of us taking her car, we agree seeing as being forced into Beau's isn't the safest thing. I take the passenger seat as Daniel and James takes the back. 

"You guys are passing Luke and Jess on the PDA scale" James chuckles. I look over to Mickey, a light smile creeps across her face as her eyes stay fixed on the road. 

The car ride is silent as we just follow Beau's car, knowing him we are soon pulling into the beach parking lot. Everyone soon gets out the car leaving me and Mickey to ourselves. She says nothing as she takes the keys out the ignition. 

"You okay?" I ask grabbing her hand in mine, a light smile spreads across her face before she nods. 

We both exit the car to be greeted by everyone, Jess stands away from the group as her arms are crossed across her chest. She doesn't look at anyone. The plan seems to be working better then i thought it would. We all start heading towards the water, i keep Mickey close to me feeling that something is up as she looks at her feet. We all decide on a spot before everyone starts stripping.

"You guys are actually going in the water?" Mickey asks as her voice shakes. "What miss PDA scared of water?" Jess fires back before grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him towards the water. 

Everyone chuckles at Jess' comment before heading off towards the water. I let go of Mickey before i strip myself of my shirt and jeans. She looks at me wide eyed before glancing down at the sand as her feet begin to shift. 

"You okay?" i ask, she pulls the sleeves of her sweater down further before looking up at me. I grab her hand in mine, she starts resisting but i ignore her pleas. 

Pulling up her sleeve i notice little cut marks cover her wrists. My fingers slightly move over them, she flinches before pulling her hand out of mine. 

"I was bullied, badly, but i don't do it anymore I'm just scared of comments" she mutters. I grab her chin and make her look at me. 

"No one is going to say anything to you, i wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" i mutter. 

Her eyes look up at me, i lean down her lips meet mine. Pulling away from her i grab the him of the sweater in mine hands. She nods her head, i slowly raise it above her head, her body was just....damn. I stare at her; admiring everything. "Damn" i mutter as my eyes look her up and down. She pushes at my chest before proceeding with taking her shorts off. 

I lift her over my shoulder before heading towards everyone else, i toss her in. Her screams are heard before her body hits the water. We all start laughing. "Fuck you Jai" she mutters as she raises up. 

"You know you want to" i say winking at as i swim to her. 

She doesn't say anything as she splashes me. Everyone soon joins in as we all start splashing each other, Jess starts yelling for everyone to stop. We all start laughing but it all stops as we all make our way back to the beach. I feel someone grip my hand as i start swimming back towards the beach. i look behind me to see Mickey, she smiles at me. 

"I'm a virgin, just thought i should let you know" she speaks up before swimming past me. 

I stop in my tracks as i watch her walk up the beach. She turns to look at me, she winks before heading to where everyone else is. I finally make it back to the beach, i slip my pants back on before sitting in the sand. She reaches for her sweater i stop her and hand her my shirt. "Wear it."

She doesn't question anything as she pulls the shirt over her head. She places herself beside me as we all sit in silence as the soon sinks down. Everyone is silent nothing is said, but the sound of someone moaning grabs the attention. I glance over to see Jess forcefully making out with Luke as she grinds against him. 

"Show off" i mutter to Mickey as she soon starts to laugh. I stand up grabbing her hand in my and pulling her to her feet. 

"Fuck you guys for leaving us with those hormonal people" Beau says as he finally reaches us. 

"I rather watch you guys make-out then those two" Daniel mutters. 

"I have to agree" James speaks up. The conversation soon takes a turn, they start asking us questions. "Can you guys give us some privacy?" 

They look at me before chuckling and walking ahead of us. Mickey stands in front of me laughing, i knew that our answer to the questions wouldn't add up so making them think we are going to be like Luke and Jess is the best idea i could get at the moment.

"Virgin?" i ask raising my brow at her.

"Yep, clean as ever."

"You don't act like one." i mutter as i place my hands on her waist.

"Well, the illusion is to give a guy the idea of having a chance" she states with a giggle.

"So your telling me i have no chance?"

"I never said that" she speaks up winking at me. "This plan seems to be going amazing in our favor" i say in between kissing her. Her hands soon find their way to my hair.

"I know, jealously shines bright in her eyes." she whispers. I lean my forehead against hers, she smiles brightly at me. The plan, Jai just think of the plan. My inner voice scolds me, i kiss her one last time before grabbing her hand in mine and heading back towards the cars.


End file.
